A Christmas For Bulma
by FairDrea
Summary: (A V/B fic updated for the season. Happy Holidays everyone!!) It's Christmas Eve and Bulma is only wishing for one thing this year. Can Santa give her what her heart desires most?


Happy Holiday's to you all. I hope you enjoy this short story. Just a little something thrown together in the spirit of the season. I get all Christmas loving and since there's no Christmas Specials on right now I decided to write a fan fic instead...for all of those out there who fell deep down inside that Vegeta is a great guy!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Dragon Ball Z...but I will stake claim to a few action figures, a poster and some movies that I bought :)   
  
  
  
A Christmas For Bulma:  
  
  
  
Voices of carolers softly driffted through the night. Over the powdery snow, through the star filled sky and over the city filled with brightly decorated houses to the Capsule Corp. building where Bulma sat, alone on Christmas Eve. The guests had been gone for hours and her sweet son had been tucked in for the evening, eagerly awaiting the coming morning.   
  
Bulma sat on an overstuffed couch next to the Christmas tree staring out into the night. She sighed and looked over to where the Christmas tree sat. It was a thing of pure beauty. Tinsel hung around it winking in the light of the fire burning in the fire place. The white lights gleamed invitingly and the ornaments places ever so artfully around the tree shone in their splendor.   
  
Tears glistened in Bulma's eyes. They fell in small silent rivers down her cheeks and splashed onto her elegant red dress. She had spent well over two hours trying to find the perfect outfit for the evening, and even then her efforts had gone unrewarded. It was Christmas Eve and Bulma's heart was breaking as she tried to come to terms with the fact that what her heart truly wanted this Christmas would never be hers.   
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Bulma smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She twirled around and watched the light fabric of the long red dress billow lightly around her and float back down around her ankles. She straightened the red rhine stone spaghetti straps of the dress and admired how it clung to her figure. The irredesant color shimmered as she moved. 'If this won't attract his attention I give up.' she thought.   
  
She looked down at the picture that sat on her vanity, running her fingers lovingly across the face of the ruggedly handsome man who's image stared up at her. Vegeta, her prince. Her heart had belonged to him for years but the feeling as far as she could tell was not returned. But after tonight...Bulma smiled again...tonight he would finally be hers. She would kiss him under the misteltoe and her prince would claim his love for her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Bulma stiffled a sob with the back of her hand. Her wish had not come true. This year and every year after she would spend Christmas alone, dreaming of the man she would always love.   
  
BANG!! Bulma jerked up, twisting around to see what had caused the noise. There, next to the fire place was...Santa Clause!! Complete with shiney black boots, a red suit, a bright red bag, large belly, beard and a red hat placed at a jaunty angel atop his head.  
  
"Santa?!?!" Bulma said. The jolly old man turned to face her and Bulma gasped. The eye's of her prince stared back at her. "Ve...Vegeta??!?!"   
  
Vegeta slowly reached up and removed his hat and beard. "Yes woman, it's me." he grumbled. Bulma stood up and walked over to stand infront of him. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked. Vegeta looked down at his feet and blushed. "I was putting some gifts under the Christmas tree. I...I found some things for you and Trunks that I wanted to..give to you for Christmas."   
  
Bulma could tell how much it had pained him to have to admit that he had done such a thing. "But...why?" she asked in a whisper. Vegeta looked up at her and smiled. The smile transformed his face...giving him a boyish look. "Because woman.." he said cradeling her face in the palm of his hand, "You and Trunks are my family. And because....because I love you Bulma."  
  
Bulma gasped not so much from the fact that it was the first time she had heard him use her name...but because he had just admited what Bulma had longed to hear since the moment she had met him. "Oh Vegeta" she sighed, crying new tears of happyness. Vegeta pulled her into his warm embrace. "And I should have told you this earlier...you look radient tonight my love." he whispered in her ear. "Vegeta...I love you so much...I never thought-"   
  
Vegeta placed a finger to her lips and shook his head then pointed above them. Bulma looked up. Misteltoe. Then Vegeta's lips were upon hers. He was kissing her and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. They broke apart laughing and kissed again, Vegeta lifting her and swinging her in a small circle.  
  
Neither of them noticed the small lavander haired boy standing in the hallway watching them with a smile upon his face. "Thank you Santa." Trunks whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope you all have a wonderful and safe Holiday. 


End file.
